Impresiones
by PorLasNubes
Summary: AU. A pesar de ser reinos amigos el pequeño Shaoran dio a entender a sus padres que no quería visitar más a "la niña que no deja de sonreír", pero al verla años después se lleva una sorpresa cuando descubre que Sakura de niña ya no tiene nada...
1. Espadas y Muñecas

Antes de comenzar debo aclarar que Card Captor Sakura y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP (aunque para mí siempre serán parte de mi infancia ), las invito a leer esta pequeña improvisación que se armó completa de un día para otro y a comentar libremente... Enjoy!

* * *

1. _"Muñecas y Espadas"_

Al principio lo que comenzó como una alianza de guerra se transformó en una amistad en la que ambos reinos, Li y Kinomoto, pudieron confiar sus ambiciones de paz. Por eso al quedar ambas reinas embarazadas no dudaron en planear las futuras citas de juego y más de alguna vez fantasearon en que, si daban a la luz a un niño y una niña podrían tal vez llegar a formar pareja. Grande fue su ilusión cuando en el reino Kinomoto llego al mundo la pequeña y risueña Sakura y en el reino vecino Li el sereno y observador Shaoran hacia su aparición. Los reyes no dudaron poner en marcha su anteriormente elaborado plan, sin embargo los pequeños tenían sus propios planes:

-¿Quieres venir a tomar el té? Orejas y Flor estarán también – dijo un pequeña de cuatro años mientras gesticulaba hacia la diminuta mesa, arreglada para una sesión de té, y en la que se encontraba sentado un conejo de peluche, mientras que en su otra mano mostraba su muñeca.

-¡No quiero! Y las muñecas son tontas- dijo un niño inusualmente serio para sus cuatro años – ¡Las espadas son mejores! ¡Con ellas atrapas a todos los ladrones malos!- exclamó mientras blandía su espada acompañando los movimientos con sonidos fantásticos hechos por él.

Sakura no era una niña peleadora, pero si era protectora y el que se metía con sus muñecas se metía con ella.

-Pues … pues… ¡tu espada es fea !- Grito molesta para luego echar a correr dentro del castillo donde ningún niño malvado hablaría mal de sus muñecas.

Desde ese día Shaoran dio a entender a sus padres que no quería que lo llevaran más a ver a "_la niña que no deja de sonreír_" y por su lado Sakura dijo a los reyes Kinomoto que no quería ver más _"Al niño de mirada seria"_, y aunque sus padres durante los siguientes años trataron de que se acostumbraran a la presencia del otro , fue un intento fallido, pues al llegar la adolescencia , también llego el carácter de ambos y su constante testarudez en el tema termino por convencer a los reyes en desistir de su plan, y así los jóvenes dejaron de visitarse mutuamente. Aun así cada vez que una de las parejas de reyes volvía de su visita del reino amigo ponía al día a su hijo con lujo de detalles del estado del otro joven, manteniendo la esperanza que tal vez con el tiempo la curiosidad les haría juntarse nuevamente , más todos sus comentarios no tenían más efecto en sus hijos que un par de asentimientos que indicaban que les prestaban atención para luego cambiar de tema como si nada.

Lo único que Sakura sabía de Shaoran es que era un joven serio y tranquilo (tal como lo recordaba) y que años de duro entrenamiento lo habían convertido en un gran espadachín , "_ah… y que mi madre lo considera un joven de lo más apuesto_" pensó en un tono casi burlesco puesto que para ella él sonaba tan poco interesante como cualquiera de los otros príncipes que había conocido.

Por su lado Shaoran había oído de su madre que Sakura ya estaba siendo cortejada por varios príncipes ya que poseía gran hermosura además de ser una mujer muy bondadosa y risueña, al igual que en la niñez_ "con toda esa atención debe ser una engreída como todas"_ pensó Shaoran serio.

A pesar de la mutua indiferencia el tiempo pasó y llego un evento que dejo a Shaoran sin argumentos a los que recurrir para zafarse del asunto.

-Sabes que en las presentaciones oficiales todos los príncipes son invitados, y con más razón debes asistir si somos su reino vecino..¡ y amigos! así que no se diga más, iras quieras o no, de lo contrario me veré obligada a invitar a princesas con mayor frecuencia para que tengas un poco más de sociabilización- remato Yelan con una sonrisa triunfadora ante la mueca de horror que se marcaba en el rostro de su hijo ante la mención de princesas forasteras en su reino.

-Está bien- Las palabras salieron entre dientes con molestia, pues no estaba acostumbrado a perder una batalla- pero Eriol me acompañara.

-Por supuesto, ahora prepara tus cosas nos vamos hoy mismo-dijo la reina con entusiasmo.

-Yupi- mascullo por lo bajo un molesto Shaoran.

La gran noche había llegado y no podía causarle menos ilusión _"Tanta parafernalia para una causa perdida" _pensó Sakura con desencanto, pues qué punto tenia hacer una presentación formal a todos los príncipes ahí presentes por parte de alguien quien no desea desposarse con ninguno. _"Ni que estuviera loca"._

-O vamos Sakura quita esa cara de tortura, es tu gran noche trata de disfrutarla-Una siempre animosa Tomoyo ajustaba los últimos detalles al intrincado peinado de Sakura.

-Tienes razón supongo, además mis padres no deben sospechar.

Y es que no sabía que dirían si supieran que ella hace mucho ya había decidido que no había hombre digno de gobernar su adorado reino , todos y cada uno de los que habían llegado con intenciones de pretenderla, no resultaron ser más que unos egocéntricos y elitistas, ese tipo de persona lo único que conseguiría gobernando seria llevar a su pueblo a la ruina, eso jamás lo permitiría. Así cortésmente había desplazado a cada uno de ellos sin ofenderlos, y eso planeaba continuar haciendo hasta que ya no quedaran más pretendientes y sus padres se dieran cuenta que era la única apta para tan importante tarea como lo es gobernar.

Abajo en el salón del castillo Kinomoto todos vestían sus mejores galas y fluían las conversaciones animadas.

-Me puedes decir ¿ por qué nunca aceptas venir aquí? este lugar es tan agradable- Pregunto Eriol quien parecía muy entretenido analizando a las jóvenes de la corte más no en un sentido "normal", Shaoran podría jurar que lo había escuchado murmurar mientras miraba a una jovencita "como osa combinar ese vestido con esos zapatos", Él era su gran amigo de la infancia pero a veces se comportaba algo raro.

-Porque no me interesa visitar a una mimada e infantil… ni…ña- la palabra salió medio atorada de su garganta pues en ese momento Sakura hizo sus gran entrada en el salón, comenzando a bajar las escaleras y de niña ya no tenía nada…

* * *

Al parecer nuestro querido Shaoran ha notado ciertos cambios en Sakura si quieren saber lo que sigue no duden en hacermelo saber muchos cariños! PorLasNubes


	2. Fuga

Chicas antes de empezar la lectura por favor tengan a mano la canción _Yoru No Uta,_ la necesitaran ;), además debo contarles que me he divertido un montón recopilando vestuario adecuado para nuestros personajes, asi que no duden en visitar mi perfil y así tendrán una idea más exacta de lo que pasa por mi cabeza, Enjoy !

N/A: Agradecimientos al final

* * *

2. _"Fuga"_

Sakura comenzó a descender las escalares lentamente y todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento… la combinación de su hermoso vestido blanco lleno de detalles y su peinado delicadamente adornado hacían de ella una bella aparición, Shaoran no pudo más que observarla con el estupor propio de la confusión, _"¿Es esta la misma pequeña aniñada que adoraba sus muñecas?",_ su mirada inconscientemente se fijo en las manos de ella, donde ningún juguete ocupaba lugar, "_Qué esperabas si han pasado siete años" _pensó con reproche, también noto como ella al bajar escaneaba a todos los presentes con una mirada solemne, seria y ...¿Algo preocupada?, en un momento sus miradas se encontraron, pero ella continuo su búsqueda silenciosa, que al terminar, hizo brillar sus ojos con un matiz de alivio que fue rápidamente remplazado por aquella mirada anterior. ¿Qué o quién buscaba?

Habiendo descendido, la atención de Sakura fue rápidamente acaparada por diversos príncipes que habían acudido con la esperanza de lograr llamar la atención de la esquiva joven. Ella, haciendo honor a su educación, acepto cortésmente las invitaciones de baile de algunos de los interesados hasta que luego de unas cuantas piezas el rey Kinomoto anunció:

-Le agradezco a cada uno de los presentes por acompañarnos en una fecha tan especial como lo es la presentación oficial de mi hija, y por eso mismo ella les agradecerá a través de la música…adelante cariño- dijo mirando con afecto a su hija que se encontraba en al frente de la multitud, a un lado del piano en el cual Tomoyo estaba sentada.

Ambas se miraron con entendimiento y asintieron dando por iniciada la canción, Tomoyo tocó con maestría el piano y Sakura comenzó a cantar:

(Les dejo la traducción de esta hermosa canción)

_-Doradas estrellas resplandecen lejanas en el cielo nocturno,  
son del mismo color que los pajaritos que vi anoche en mi sueño._ -Con las manos en entrelazadas en su pecho Sakura parecía perdida en su canto, el cual le dio un atisbo a Shaoran de su real personalidad, tras esa solemne mirada, lo que vio fue... _calidez_, sensación que siguió durante el resto de la canción.

_Esta canción la canto sola,  
las noches que no puedo dormir.  
Junto con el viento que sopla,  
voy volando sobre mis sueños.  
La luna plateada brilla lejana en el cielo nocturno,  
son del mismo color que las rosas silvestres que florecían  
anoche en mi sueño.  
Esta canción la canto sola,  
en las noches tranquilas.  
Mañana cantaré contigo esta canción,  
montados sobre las alas de nuestros sueños.  
Esta canción la canto sola,  
en las noches tranquilas.  
Mañana cantaré contigo esta canción,  
montados sobre las alas de nuestros sueños._

Una vez que la voz Sakura cesó, el piano siguió sonando bello y solitario hasta dar por terminada la canción, dejando las últimas notas flotando en el aire. El corto silencio que siguió fue interrumpido por los efusivos aplausos de los presentes maravillados con la bella presentación y la mirada de la joven volvió a ser la de antes.

Shaoran que acababa de salir de una sorpresa, al ver a la que supuestamente fue su rival de la infancia convertida en toda una joven madura, volvió a sentirse impresionado por su bella voz y al parecer no era el único maravillado:

-Vaya esa jovencita si que sabe tocar el piano, me pregunto ¿Cómo sería hacer un dueto con ella?- dijo un Eriol con mirada soñadora.

-Como si tuvieras tanta suerte.

-Pues cuento con más encanto que cierta persona.

-Veamos qué tan encantador quedas con una marca morada en tu rostr…- su reto fue cortado por la voz de la reina Yelan.

-Shaoran querido ¿Viste esa bella presentación?, ¿No te pareció maravillosa?-Ese tonito Shaoran lo conocía muy bien, siempre lo utilizaba cuando hablaba de Sakura y parecía sonar algo ¿esperanzado?.. Años de oírlo hacían que respondiera en modo automático.

-Si, madre

-Ya fuiste a saludarla me imagino.

-Si, ma... bueno no aún – dijo con un tinte de culpa.

-Dios que mala educación pareciera que te hubieras criado con los lobos en vez de el castillo.

-Más bien con los monos diría yo- murmuro por lo bajo Eriol burlesco, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Shaoran quien disimuladamente lo pellizcó en la espalda, causando el sobresalto del joven, la reina le dedico una mirada extrañada pero optó por ignorar el extraño comportamiento del mejor amigo de su hijo.

-Prometo que apenas pueda la saludare madre- dijo asintiendo solemnemente, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Yelan.

-Eso quería escuchar, ahora si me disculpan volveré con tu padre, si impido que tome más vino Nadeshiko y yo no tendremos que escuchar por millonésima vez como él y Fujitaka derrotaron a los invasores.

Una vez retirada la reina Shaoran busco a Sakura con la mirada y vio que se encontraba ocupada bailando con un príncipe que le hablaba animadamente, mas ella mantenía una expresión cortes que rayaba en lo frío, también había un atisbo de ¿aburrimiento? _"Al parecer no soy el único que preferiría estar en otro sitio, ¿Sera posible?"._

Él había prometido a su madre que intercambiaría algunas palabras con la princesa Kinomoto más aquellos príncipes esperanzados no la dejaban libre en ningún momento , y así fueron pasando los minutos hasta que la fiesta llego a su punto más animado, todos estaban pasando un muy buen rato , si hasta Eriol había conseguido entablar una conversación con la acompañante de la princesa y ahora se encontraban bailando muy ensimismados en su propio mundo, y entonces por fin algo cambio, Shaoran noto que Sakura finalmente estaba sola, al parecer ya no quedaban más príncipes por atender, así que queriendo cumplir su promesa de una vez por todas, Shaoran se paró para dirigirse al encuentro de la princesa, más grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio un cambio en la mirada de ella, con súbita atención miraba a todos a su alrededor como asegurándose que nadie reparaba en ella, a pesar de eso no se dio cuenta que Shaoran la observaba de un lugar más alejado, y sin previo aviso desapareció de su campo de visión por las puertas traseras que daban a los jardines.

-¿Pero… qué…?-Él no pudo murmurar nada más pues su curiosidad actuó por si sola y sin darse cuenta se encontraba siguiendo su rastro.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias a las maravillosas chicas que se tomaron la molestia de hacerme saber que les parecía este nuevo Fic... mil gracias a Lid33, Valee123, Alex, Flore de cerezo, Miz Weasley y una chica más que lamentablemente no dejo su nombre, de verdad gracias por su tiempo y espero satisfacer sus expectativas, cariños! PorLasNubes.


	3. Complejo de mirón

¡Hola chicas!, espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta el momento, así como los vestuarios que escogí para los personajes (que están en mi biografía), se que los capítulos no son muy largos, pero estoy dándole preferencia al tiempo entre publicaciones en vez de al largo del capitulo, ya que me falta poco para entrar a la universidad donde mi tiempo se vera 100% consumido, espero que lo entiendan.

Enjoy!

N/A: Agradecimientos al final.

* * *

3. _"Complejo de mirón"_

Una vez fuera en la cálida noche de verano, con la luna llena brillando en todo su esplendor, su sigilosa persecución lo llevo a un riachuelo cercano a los jardines del palacio, frente al cual la princesa detuvo su apresurada marcha, aún sin entender porque la había seguido, el cerebro de Shaoran trabajaba a toda velocidad ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto.

"¡_Escóndete!_"fue lo único que atinó a gritar su conciencia, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se agazapo tras un arbusto que cubría perfectamente su figura y que al mismo tiempo le brindaba una visión privilegiada de la princesa.

Observó como Sakura miraba con precaución sobre sus hombros, para luego levantar su pesado vestido hasta las rodillas, librándose de sus finos zapatos en el proceso "_¿¡Pero qué…!?_" sus pensamientos fueron respondidos cuando la joven introdujo delicadamente los pies en el agua fresca con un gesto de satisfacción, pero esta acción lejos de disipar las dudas de Shaoran, aumento su curiosidad a niveles desconocidos más aun cuando observó como ella levantaba un brazo dubitativa, situando una mano en sus cabellos mientras la otra afirmaba el vestido.

-Ahh ya que…-dijo la joven con resignación comenzando a introducir los dedos en su peinado- ya se me ocurrirá una excusa para Tomoyo luego, pero este peinado me está matando- dicho eso comenzó a retirar los delicados adornos florales, puestos estratégicamente en su cabello por Tomoyo, tirándolos al pasto sin el mayor cuidado y a continuación, enterró con suavidad sus dedos en su cabellera libre para comenzar a masajearla, alejando el dolor causado por la tirantez de su ahora desecho peinado.

-Mmmm…ahora si se siente bien-Ronroneo con satisfacción acariciando su cabeza, todo rastro de seriedad y frialdad desapareciendo por completo de su rostro, dando paso a una expresión cálida y jovial propia de su edad.

Durante el tiempo que duro el masaje, suspiros y ligeros gemidos de satisfacción fueron todo lo que salió de sus labios, sin sospechar que tras un arbusto un joven se encontraba cercano a la muerte por combustión espontánea.

Shaoran jamás había sentido…_eso…_aquella indescriptible sensación de que la temperatura ambiente aumenta a niveles peligrosos en una sola corazonada, que tu cabeza sufre una parálisis tan grande que ya no recuerdas ni tu propio nombre "¿_Acaso era Sharon?..nah creo que ese es de mujer...y ¿acaso importa?_" lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que el aire de un segundo a otro se había vuelto más espeso, y le costaba trabajo respirar. "_Y todo por causa de esa forma de…de aquel brillo en sus ojos que…de su voz que…de __**ella**_".

Inconscientemente durante su shock emocional, él se había ido inclinando más y más hacia al frente para poder observar mejor a la culpable de su penoso estado, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su cuerpo se vio completamente impulsado hacia adelante por el peso del mismo, dejando a un confundido Shaoran aún tratando de comprender que estaba sucediendo dentro de él, si…penoso, pero no solo eso, sino que también… expuesto…

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!?-La voz de la joven que en un principio sonaba sorprendida y alarmada cambio a un tono más seguro y demandante- ¡Le ordeno que se identifique! ¡Y ni se le ocurra acercarse!

Al levantar la mirada del suelo el joven vio como la princesa había salido del riachuelo y había adoptado una particular pose de defensa que para un experto luchador como él no pasaba desapercibida, pero antes de que pudiera seguir detallando su posición un par de centellantes ojos verdes, que lo miraban con amenazante determinación, le recordaron su vergonzosa situación.

-Yo…lo siento mucho... no quería asustarla... solo…-balbuceos nerviosos era lo único que salían de sus labios pues al parecer su anterior shock mental no le permitía dar con una respuesta coherente.

-Le repito una vez más ¡identifíquese!- Demandó la joven con furiosa determinación, aunque al observar las ropas del joven (visitar mi perfil para ver la imagen) y luego su rostro un brillo de sospecha atravesó por sus ojos.

Recordando sus modales y que su nombre efectivamente no era Sharon, el joven hizo una reverencia para luego anunciar:

-Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, mucho gusto-agregó algo nervioso, cosa extraña en alguien tan seguro como él, más su actual situación no daba pie para otras emociones, "_además de ganas de ser enterrado vivo, por supuesto."_ Pensó sarcástico.

Shaoran no estaba seguro pero, luego de su presentación, creía haber escuchado a Sakura murmurar "Lo sabía, el niño de la espada fea".

-Y se puede saber ¿Qué hacía espiándome tras ese arbusto señor Li?

"_Si Shaoran dile ¿Qué es lo que hacías exactamente?_" Al parecer su conciencia creía que ese era el mejor momento para tortúralo con sus comentarios sarcásticos. Ignorando su voz interna, buena para nada, trato de dar una respuesta convincente:

-Verá... mi madre siempre está hablándome sobre usted … y bueno deseaba que me presentara…pero nunca estaba disponible.. y cuando por fin parecía que podía acercarme se marchó súbitamente y bueno, no entendía por qué se iba de tu propio baile...- dándose cuenta de que estaba dejando su inusual interés al descubierto, decidió irse por un camino más seguro- Y además no me parecía correcto dejar a una dama sin protección, la noche puede ser peligrosa. "¡_Muy bien Shaoran! ¡Con ese argumento no hay quién te gane! _"

Pero sus autofelicitaciones cesaron cuando ella lejos de sentirse halagada o conmovida, levanto levemente la barbilla con orgullo y exclamó:

-Puedo cuidarme sola, gracias.

"_Ya lo creo que si_" pensó el joven recordando la anterior pose de defensa hecha por la sorprendida princesa, sin embargo decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto, no deseaba terminar en los calabozos por ofender a la princesa del reino vecino.

Su mueca enfadada lo hizo retroceder siete años atrás, cuando recibia esa misma mirada proveniente de una pequeña, por primera vez desde que la vio, el reconocimiento llego a su conciencia, sí… era ella… la niña de las muñecas tontas.

Volviendo al presente, Shaoran iba a disculparse nuevamente cuando la voz de ella, que había perdido todo el matiz cálido para pasar a uno más formal, lo interrumpió:

-Sera mejor que volvamos al castillo- dijo poniéndose los zapatos y recogiendo los adornos para el cabello tirados en el pasto, y aunque no le volvió a dirigir la mirada a Shaoran , él noto como sus ojos parecían decepcionados ante ese panorama, y mientras caminaban hacia el palacio en silencio, antes de entrar a los jardines el propuso vacilante:

- La noche está fresca, y es agradable poder escapar un momento de todo el ajetreo de palacio ¿No le gustaría quedarse afuera algún tiempo más?- Sakura lo miró interrogante, y la verdad ni el mismo entendía por qué le había hecho tal propuesta "_Supongo que esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de haber arruinado su __momento__ anterior_"pensó el príncipe quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de hace unos minutos atrás.

En vez de responder Sakura lo miró con gran desconfianza, lo cual no ayudo a bajar el color de sus mejillas "_Creo que Eriol tiene razón, el encanto no es lo mío_", ansioso, el joven vio como distintas emociones cruzaban por sus femeninos ojos, debatiendo si aceptar su propuesta o no, y es que una de sus mayores cualidades era ser un muy buen observador, siempre confiaba en su instinto para leer a la gente, mas ella representaba todo un puzzle para él.

Sakura miró a su reciente acosador dudando "_Lo último que deseo es quedarme con otro de estos sujetos vanidosos, sobre todo si tiene complejo de mirón, pero… el volver al castillo donde hay más de ellos no suena muy tentador_" con un largo suspiro la joven tomo su decisión:

-Supongo que podemos conversar un rato en aquella banca cerca del castillo- mencionó sin entusiasmo, apuntando a un banco de piedra rodeado por flores de la estación.

-De acuerdo…- "_Bien, esto será increíble_"pensó caminando hacia la banca con Sakura a su lado "_Si…increíblemente incomodo…_"

* * *

De nuevo mil gracias a las chicas que se toman el tiempo de hacerme saber su opinión que es más que valiosa para mi, así también gracias a todas las que están siguiendo la historia o la han agregado a sus favoritos , es un gran honor.

Muchas gracias a july1anime, Lid33 y sakurita love (que recordó dejar su nombre jejeje) ¡son geniales chicas!, muchos cariños.

PorLasNubes


	4. Vacaciones

Feliz día de la mujer super atrasado, chicas lamento no dejar agradecimientos pero ya es tarde y mañana tengo mi primer día de u así que ¡deseen me suerte! cariños y Enjoy!

* * *

4. _"Vacaciones"_

Ambos se sentaron en la banca más cercana al palacio (lo cual evitaría malos pensamientos si alguien llegaba a verlos ahí fuera), a una distancia propia de dos personas que no se conocen.

Por varios minutos el sonido de los insectos cantando fue todo lo que se escuchó entre los jóvenes, y aunque a Sakura no parecía especialmente incomoda con él, pues, poder disfrutar la tranquilidad de la noche en vez de estar fingiendo interés en jóvenes desconocidos compensaba el tener que estar sentada junto a alguien quien no era especialmente de su agrado. Sin embargo Shaoran estaba llevando a cabo una lucha interna para mantener a raya su curiosidad, batalla que perdió miserablemente:

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué escapaste de tu propia fiesta?- preguntó sin previo aviso, sacando a la princesa de su estado ensimismado.

"_Por razones que alguien como tú no entendería_" pensó con reproche la princesa, mirando al joven con resignación le dio la respuesta que dejaría a cualquiera de su clase satisfecho:

-Tanto ajetreo del castillo estaba comenzando a afectarme y necesitaba tomar un poco de aire- respondió de manera desinteresada mientras se encogía de hombros, si ella hubiera conocido más a Shaoran hubiera sabido que se necesitaba de mucho más para engañarlo…

-Eso no es verdad- espetó el joven, ofendido por su intento de engañarlo como si no fuera capaz de distinguir su tono y mirada **condescendiente.**

**-¡¿Disculpa…?! –aquella seguridad con la que el joven desplazo su mentira la dejo completamente descolocada.**

**-Si no deseas decírmelo está bien…no era necesario que mintieras-Respondió comprensivo con una leve sonrisa de resignación.**

** La boca de Sakura se abría y cerraba sucesivamente en confusión, sin saber que decir, "****_Definitivamente lo que yo haga no es de SU incumbencia, pero…_****" El haber sido pillada mintiendo hizo sentir en ella una punzada de culpabilidad imposible de ignorar, así que decidida a enmendar su error respondió resignada a la incomprensión:**

-Sé que el baile es para mí, pero en este momento no estoy interesada en comprometerme- ya está, preciso y lo más cercano a la verdad posible para compartir con un extraño.

-Te entiendo, la presión que hay tras esta clase de bailes es…absurda. Creo que de ser tú hubiera hecho lo mismo- respondió el joven sincero, quien acababa de confirmar sus anteriores sospechas. "_No era mi imaginación, ella __no quería__ estar ahí_".

Sakura ahora sí que estaba perpleja, de todas las posibles respuestas esa era la única que no se esperaba, así que solo se limito a asentir mientras que en su mente mil preguntas eran creadas por su curiosidad ante la perspectiva de haber encontrado a alguien que pensara parecido a ella, _"O tal vez solo esta aparentando para ganarse mi simpatía"._

A pesar de su inseguridad Sakura decidió arriesgarse y hacer una pregunta, pero en cuanto abrió su boca una conocida voz la interrumpió:

-¡Sakura! ¡Ahí estas! Estuve buscándote por todos lados- Tomoyo bajaba las escaleras que dirigían a los jardines con Eriol a su lado-La gente estaba comenzando a preguntarse dónde estabas y como no te vi yo…-Su frenético monologo ceso en cuanto reparo en el acompañante de la princesa- Lo lamento tanto…¿interrumpimos algo?

Para Sakura no paso inadvertido aquel brillo travieso en los ojos de Tomoyo y es que si la conocía bien estaba segura de que prácticamente ya se estaba imaginando la boda y el nombre de todos los hijos que tendría según ella con el joven Li.

-Nada-aclaró con determinación dándole a su amiga una mirada llena de_ "¡Ni lo pienses!"-_De hecho creo que ya es hora de que volvamos al castillo, solo estaba tomando aire fresco y el señor Li me acompañaba, ya saben la noche puede ser peligrosa, uno nunca sabe qué clase de gente puede encontrarse a estas horas por los bosques…o tras un arbusto- señalo casualmente y antes que una confusa Tomoyo pudiera preguntar a que se refería, las miradas recayeron en Shaoran quien había comenzado a toser frenéticamente.

-Wow ¿Estás bien?- Eriol daba pequeños golpes a la espalda de su colorado amigo, que tenía la cara hecha un poema.

Sakura se rio muy sutilmente para luego retomar su regreso a palacio, Tomoyo no tardo en ponerse a su altura y acercándose disimuladamente la increpo en voz baja:

-Quieras o no esta noche no te escapar de mi interrogatorio -Y antes de que Sakura pudiera negarse espetó- Me lo debes por haber destrozado mi bello peinado_…otra vez._

-Pequeña manipuladora- murmuró Sakura por lo bajo a quien la culpa había vencido.

Sabiéndose vencedora Tomoyo sonrió ampliamente y entro junto a su amiga al castillo, seguías por Eriol y Shaoran, quienes estaban muy ocupados en su propia conversación:

-¿Qué paso Shaoran la princesa te comió la lengua?- Eriol sabía que era muy extraño que su amigo reaccionara de forma tan extraña como hace unos minutos atrás, y no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad de ese calibre para molestarlo.

-Metete en tus propios asuntos Eriol- espetó el príncipe molesto, negándose a decir ni una palabra más sobre el asunto.

-O vamos Shaoran soy tu mejor amigo, no vas a contarme ¿qué fue lo que te puso así?-pregunto gesticulando en dirección a Shaoran.

-No me paso nada, lo que sucede es que últimamente dejas volar mucho tu imaginación, solo me atore eso es todo- Shaoran prefería mil veces soportar a una de esas chillonas princesas antes de confesar su penoso intento de espionaje a Sakura. "_Si Eriol se entera soy hombre muerto, jamás dejara de burlarse"_ pensó con resignación. Aquellas palabras traviesas de la princesa lo tomaron por sorpresa y ahora que lo pensaba bien, de ella dependía que su reputación de joven serio y centrado no muriera a manos de su anterior estupidez. "_Si alguien más se entera seré el hazmerreír del reino_" De solo imaginarse la cara de su madre si se enteraba, sus pies se movieron rápidamente en dirección a Sakura, quien se encontraba sentada admirando el baile con parsimonia acompañada de Tomoyo, quien le hablaba animosamente, al verlo llegar ambas chicas lo miraron interrogante, pero antes de que necesitara pedirlo Tomoyo se adelantó:

-¡Oh! creo que Eriol quiere bailar otra pieza, disculpen- luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia de despedida se perdió en medio de la multitud en unos segundos.

_"A eso le llamo ser sutil" _pensó Sakura quien había visto otra vez el brilló travieso de su amiga antes de desaparecer, fijando su atención en el joven ante ella preguntó:

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Bueno veras..Nuevamente me disculpo por emm...el _malentendido_ anterior y quería saber si tu serias tan amable de...eh bueno…

-¿Guardar silencio?- completo Sakura, y luego de ver como Shaoran asentía agregó- No se preocupe señor Li su secreto está a salvo conmigo, siempre cuando no comente nuestra conversación anterior.

Shaoran asintió efusivamente eso sería fácil, puesto que no era muy abierto a contar sus asuntos ni siquiera a Eriol.

-Muy bien entonces está todo arreglado, ambos guardaremos silencio- dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shaoran iba a agradecerle cuando tuvo la sensación de que era observado _muy observado. _Sakura vio como Shaoran recorría el salón con su mirada para luego dejarla fija en uno sus rincones, al seguir la dirección que apuntaban sus ojos vio a sus padres junto a los reyes Li, todos portaban grandes sonrisas y los miraban de vuelta con un enorme entusiasmo que parecía brillar, se miraban y cuchicheaban de forma conspiracional entre ellos sin quitarles la vista de encima.

Ambos príncipes habían visto suficientes veces esas miradas en sus padres como para no reconocer de qué se trataba, aquella era la forma en que los miraban cuando un posible pretendiente los visitaba en el palacio.

Cuando las piezas cayeron en su lugar Shaoran se sonrojo furiosamente y Sakura no pudo contener una expresión de cansancio.

-Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere- musitó la chica mirando a sus padres, que la saludaban de vuelta exultantes de felicidad de ver que su hija por fin intercambiaba palabras con Shaoran- al parecer tienen razón.

-Ya lo creo- A Shaoran le daba incluso algo de miedo las muecas ilusionadas en extremo de los adultos- entre más pronto dejemos de alimentar sus locos sueños mejor.-dijo asintiendo a modo de despedida.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo- dijo la joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia en respuesta.

Ninguno de los dos se perdió las caras de decepción de los cuatro reyes cuando Shaoran se marcho, pero ella que los conocía bien sabia que eran de temer más aun si habían visto cualquier tipo de interacción entre ellos. "Me pregunto ¿Qué estarán tramando esta vez?"

Su silenciosa pregunta fue respondida a la mañana siguiente, luego de alistarse adecuadamente bajo al primer piso y se dirigió al comedor alegre de que todo el ajetreo de la noche anterior haya llegado a su fin, feliz abrió las puertas saludando como siempre:

-Buenos dia…-No pudo terminar puesto que el comedor ocupado habitualmente por tres personas sin contarse a sí misma (sus padres y Tomoyo), ahora estaba ocupado por siete personas, siendo las cuatro restantes nada menos que los amigos de sus padres, su hijo acosador y Eriol.

Miro a todos los presentes aún confundida y adoptó una actitud más formal haciendo una elegante reverencia, saludo a todos los presentes, una vez instalada en su habitual puesto al lado de Tomoyo, quien parecía más que feliz con la presencia del joven Eriol, Sakura miró a sus padres expectante como exigiendo una explicación.

-Bien querida ahora que estas aquí podemos contarles que hemos invitados a los Li para que se queden con nosotros dos semanas, ¡Serán como unas vacaciones!- dijo feliz Fujitaka.

"¡Dos semanas!" Sakura miró a su amiga en busca de apoyo moral, pero ella miraba con una gran sonrisa a Eriol que parecía estar en el mismo estado de felicidad _"traidora"_ pensó con resignación, cuando fijo su mirada en Shaoran este lucia visiblemente incomodo con la noticia.

"_Genial dos semanas con el mirón, simplemente genial_"


	5. Princesita de Cristal

¡He vuelto por fin ! Recuerden que los agradecimientos están al final y el vestuario de las chicas en este capitulo esta en mi perfil, Enjoy!

* * *

5. _Princesita de Cristal_

Luego de un (para el príncipe y princesa) incomodo desayuno todos se levantaron de la mesa para reanudar la rutina de actividades, ahora con los Li como invitados.

Shaoran decidió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en tontos bailes y que era hora de volver a su entrenamiento, sin embargo luego de siete años de ausencia, era de esperarse que no recordara las instalaciones del castillo, así que no dudó en preguntarle al rey Kinomoto sobre un lugar apto para entrenar, y este con mucho ánimo (tal vez demasiado) le dio indicaciones para llegar a una arena de combate, al príncipe no se le escapo las brillantes sonrisas de los cuatro reyes cuando abandonaba la habitación. "_No quiero saber que se traen ahora entre manos" _pensó con resignación.

-¡Eriol! ¿Dónde estás?- Shaoran no podía encontrar a su amigo por ningún lado, y no fue hasta que salió al jardín que lo diviso…recogiendo flores- ¡Eriol! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- su amigo estaba actuando aun más extraño de lo usual, lo cual tratándose de Eriol era bastante.

El muchacho rápidamente escondió el pequeño ramo de flores tras su espalda, tratando de no levantar sospechas, no muy exitosamente.

-¡Shaoran! ¡Que susto me diste! ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto cambiando su anterior sonrisa soñadora por una mueca digna de un joven de la corte como él.

-Iré a entrenar solo quería saber si te apetecía ejercitarte un poco-respondió extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

-Aahhh pues veras… No siento deseos de entrar hoy, creo que mejor me quedare aquí- dijo casual- así que no te preocupes y ¡ve a entrenar amigo mío!- alentó Eriol con una sonrisa nerviosa- Para Shaoran no había nada más emocionante que el choque de espadas y las luchas que con ellas se llevaban acabo en sus ejercicios.

-Qué raro… se puede saber ¿qué hay de interesante aquí para que te pierdas un entrenamiento?

-¡¿Eriol?!-Llamo la voz de Tomoyo, apareciendo en los jardines luciendo radiante de felicidad con un bonito vestido de dos tonos azules. (**Ver mi perfil**) Al darse cuenta que Eriol estaba acompañado, Tomoyo paró en seco- Su alteza- reconoció haciendo una reverencia-disculpen mi intromisión, será mejor que me vaya…

-No te preocupes, yo estaba a punto de irme a entrenar "_Sin duda esas flores tienen dueña_" pensó burlón hacia su amigo.

-¿Dónde entrenará?- preguntó Tomoyo con un súbito brillo de interés en sus ojos.

-El rey Kinomoto me dijo que cuentan con una arena de combate equipada en el ala este de estos jardines.

-Oh ya veo, pues mucha suerte y _tenga cuidado-_el tono con el que había dicho las últimas palabras le hacían pensar a Shaoran que había algo que se estaba perdiendo, pero decidió no darle más importancia y seguir hacia su destino, dejando a Tomoyo y Eriol solos en su paseo.

-¿A que se debió esa última advertencia?-preguntó Eriol a la chica que caminaba junto a él sosteniendo un bonito ramo de flores.

-Oh, no tienes idea la sorpresa que está a punto de llevarse- Rió algo maliciosa.

-Señorita Tomoyo es la joven más traviesa que he conocido en mi vida- luego de ver como el rostro de ella quedaba serio y expectante, agregó- ¡Me encanta!

* * *

"_Veamos, aquí están los jardines que me señalo el rey… ¡Ahí está la entrada, por fin llegue a la arena!_" Deseoso de retomar su entrenamiento Shaoran apuro el paso hacia la entrada, pero se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta que no estaba vacía. Acercándose levemente a la compuerta pues no quería ser notado, busco al ser que interfería con su deseado entrenamiento, pues según el rey Kinomoto esas arenas eran de uso privado de la familia, siendo un lugar ideal para no ser molestado.

Todos sus gruñones pensamiento se detuvieron al divisar una estilizada figura (**visitar mi perfil**) fundada en pantalones de entrenamiento, cubiertos hasta la rodilla por una falda blanca que giraba con cada movimiento mientras ella saltaba grácilmente llevando una espada de madera en su mano derecha, para luego dar una voltereta en el aire y aterrizar en una pose defensiva, que luego de impresionarlo, (pues nunca en su vida había visto u oído de una princesa que supiera luchar) lo llevo a revivir el episodio de la noche anterior cuando cierta joven lo descubrió espiando "_justo como lo estoy haciendo ahora_"_,_ dándose cuenta que su presencia podía ser mal interpretada decidió darse la vuelta y regresar silenciosamente, lo cual es algo difícil cuando al girar, pasas a llevar numerosos escudos de metal que estaban apilados en la pared.

No alcanzo ni a tocar uno de los escudos que pretendía recoger cuando se vio acorralado, con la espalda en la pared y un espada de madera haciendo firme presión sobre su cuello. Pero lo más importante, unos ojos verdes que tenían fiera determinación fueron llenados por un matiz de confusión seguido de uno de molestia, al reconocerlo.

-Señor Li- sé que dije que guardaría su secreto, pero usted no me lo está haciendo muy fácil al seguir insistiendo en mantener su actitud acosadora- acusó la joven.

-¡No es lo que parece! ¡Yo solo vine a entrenar!- se defendió sabiendo que tenia las de perder.

-No me diga- pregunto casual la joven- de todas las arenas ¿eligió justamente esta?

-Su padre me envió hasta aquí dijo que sería el lugar perfecto- se defendió de inmediato.

Los ojos de Sakura reflejaron entendimiento ante la mención de su padre, pues solo él, su madre y Tomoyo sabían de sus prácticas en la arena "_Deben estar todos carcajeándose, sabían muy bien que el mirón se llevaría un susto_"

Mientras Sakura estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, sin soltar a Shaoran, el príncipe pudo analizarla más de cerca por un pequeño lapsus de tiempo,o en el que se dio cuenta de que sus ojos verdes tenían un matiz dorado cerca de la pupila y que toda ella desprendia un aroma floral. Dándose cuenta de su escrutinio, Sakura dejo ir rápidamente a Shaoran.

-Lamento no haberme hecho notar antes, es solo que… bueno ver a alguien como usted entrenando es…-titubeo sin saber cómo expresarse.

-¿Alguien como yo?- aunque trato, Sakura no pudo esconder el tono de indignación en su pregunta.

-Si, ya sabe…una princesa-respondió dubitativo.

-Ahh entonces porque soy una princesa eso significa que solo debo estar preocupada de qué zapatos voy a usar y qué vestidos quiero comprar, pues está usted muy equivocado señor Li y se lo demostrare ahora mismo- dijo la princesa adquiriendo una pose que indicaba _lista para la batalla._

"_¡¿Qué…está loca?! ¡No voy a pelear contra una niña!_" A Shaoran se le había enseñado a ser un caballero y como tal golpear mujeres estaba fuera de discusión- Princesa, no quise ofenderla, no malinterprete mi reacción, pero no puede negar que de cierta forma es poco usual que …-al ver la mueca de enfado de la joven se dio cuenta que al parecer no estaba escogiendo las mejores palabras- usted siga con su práctica yo buscare otra arena, disculpe – dándose vuelta comenzó a dirigirse hacia a la salida cuando escuchó:

-Pensé que quería entrenar señor Li, pero veo que un mísero reto lo asusta, tal vez esa fama de gran espadachín no era más que un rumor…- Shaoran no pudo notar el leve tono burlesco de la joven, en cambio, se centro en el _reto _que suponía su afirmación.

Si, es cierto, le habían enseñado a ser un caballero pero uno de sus más grandes orgullos era ser un hábil espadachín, reconocido como el mejor de su reino y no iba a dejar que nadie…nadie pusiera aquello en duda, ni siquiera una niña.

-Créame su alteza… _miedo _ es lo último que siento ante la perspectiva de luchar contra usted- respondió serio.

-Demuéstrelo- desafío ella acentuando su pose de defensa.

Luego de tomar una de las espada de madera dispuestas en la arena, Shaoran se ubico frente a Sakura en el centro de esta, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente así como la excitación de ambos ante un nuevo reto, se desafiaron con la mirada unos segundos, hasta que Sakura rompió la quietud saltando fieramente hacia delante llevando su espada hacia el frente en un ataque que no dejaba dudas de su intención.

"_Si quiere luchar rudo, pues que así sea_" pensó el joven, bloqueando su ataque con su propia espada.

Tras ese inicial ataque, ambos jóvenes estaban usando lo mejor de sí para tratar de encontrar el punto débil del otro, pero la batalla llena de saltos y piruetas estaba bastante pareja y ambos portaban sonrisas de satisfacción ante la audacia del otro, la batalla prosiguió por varios minutos hasta que en un punto los años de entrenamiento de Shaoran se hicieron notar cuando logro acorralar a Sakura en una de las paredes de la arena, poniendo su propia espada sobre el cuello de ella. Con la respiración agitada, y los rostros sudorosos ambos se miraron sonrientes por el buen entrenamiento, hasta que Sakura decidió que la proximidad de ambos era inadecuada, aclarándose la garganta hizo volver al príncipe en sí y una vez separados la joven agrego:

-No está nada mal para un acosador...- su media sonrisa le hizo ver a Shaoran que no pretendía dejar de tomarle el pelo por el incidente de la noche anterior.

-No está nada de mal para una princesa- respondió desafiante, ahora que sabía de lo que ella era capaz ya no le parecía una típica princesita de cristal.

-Mi tiempo de entrenamiento a terminado, me retiro señor Li con permiso- Sakura había recuperado aquel aire formal que había desaparecido por completo en batalla, aunque la última mirada que le dio al joven antes de irse denotaba un matiz de complicidad donde antes solo había mera cortesía.

Así quedando solo, confundido y exaltado, Shaoran observo como la princesa abandonaba la arena y solo una pregunta resonaba en su cabeza "_¿Quién es en verdad esta mujer?"_

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las adorables señoritas que me han dejado saber que les parece mi historia y también a aquellas que me desearon suerte en mi primera semana de universidad:

**-Sakura Love, Lid33, Flor de cerezo, Paola-chan95, Aleyzha y morena. Gracias!**

Sobre las publicaciones creo que a partir de ahora tendré tiempo solo los fin de semana para publicar así que nos vemos dentro de una semana, les deseo lo mejor a cada una de ustedes ! Cariños PorLasNubes


	6. Yue

Como en cada capitulo les reitero: el vestuario de este cap, tanto el de las chicas como el de los chicos están en mi perfil, además ahí encontraran una foto del **castillo de los Kinomoto. **Enjoy !

**N/A: Agradecimientos al final! **

* * *

6. "_Yue"_

Era una refrescante mañana de verano, el cielo estaba limpio de nubes y una agradable brisa fluía en el aire.

-Perfecta mañana para dar un paseo ¿no?- preguntó feliz Eriol quien montaba su caballo al igual que Shaoran, a lo que este serio como siempre solo asintió- que amables fueron los reyes Kinomoto de darnos indicaciones, sin duda sus terrenos son vastos, no sería difícil perderse.

Llevaban varios minutos cabalgando tranquilamente por un bosque de amplios arboles, siguiendo las entusiastas indicaciones que los padres de Sakura les habían otorgado, y que los llevarían a _un interesante descubrimiento según el rey "_ _No dejo de sentir que me estoy perdiendo algo aquí, ¡Pareciera que en este reino todos hablan en clave!"_ pensó Shaoran con frustración al recordar las miradas cómplices que se daban la reina y rey Kinomoto.

-Si no me equivoco aquel es el camino que los reyes nos dijeron que tomáramos- señaló Eriol mientras apuntaba un estrecho camino rodeado por ramas que limitaban la altura haciendo imposible pasar sobre el caballo.

-Tendremos que bajar para pasar- observó el príncipe.

Y así lo hicieron, tomando cada uno las riendas de sus caballos y llevándose sus flechas y arcos al hombro (pues nunca se sabe que peligros se pueden encontrar), se dispusieron en fila para pasar por el sendero. Pero lo que ahí les esperaba no era una continuación del bosque, al contrario, la gran cantidad de luz que hasta ese momento había sido filtrada por la espesura de los arboles, ahora les golpeaba de lleno en el rostro, obligando a los jóvenes a cerrar sus ojos. Una vez habituados a la claridad se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en un amplio y bello prado, cubierto de flores silvestres de diversos colores y formas, además notaron otro detalle…que no estaban solos.

Y es que en el centro del prado se encontraban sentadas la princesa Kinomoto junta a su fiel amiga, con un ramillete de flores en sus manos y coloridas ropas, al darle de lleno la luz del sol se acentuaban la belleza de las jóvenes, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Eriol, ni siquiera para el indiferente Shaoran quien fue sacado de sus placenteros pensamiento por el sonido de un grave gruñido que provenía desde el lugar donde se encontraban las chicas. Al fijar la mirada Shaoran noto un animal que en ese momento se paraba gruñendo para hacerles frente.

"¿_Un perro?…no, un lobo_" se corrigió Shaoran "_¿Pero qué hace un lobo aquí con ellas?_". Sus preguntas tendrían que esperar porque, al parecer, para el amenazante lobo de blanca pelambrera (que en ese momento se encontraba completamente erizada) ellos no eran bienvenidos. Lentamente los jóvenes recién llegados comenzaron a retroceder, confundidos por la extraña bienvenida, pero esto no tranquilizo al lobo quien continuó acercándose amenazante.

Lo último que Shaoran deseaba era herir un animal, pero al verse acorralado tomo la decisión, e iba a levantar su brazo para extraer una de las flechas que cargaba en la espalda, cuando oyó:

-¡Yue no! Tranquilízate son amigos- exclamó Sakura que se había parado de su puesto para situarse rápidamente al lado del animal, que al verla cesó de gruñir, aunque su pelambrera no descendía, gesto que indicaba que aún estaba al acecho- Tranquilo pequeño son conocidos nuestros, no son malas personas- dijo con dulzura la joven mirando los profundos ojos celestes del lobo mientras le acariciaba con cariño la cabeza. De a poco la pelambrera del animal comenzó a descender y luego de unas caricias más el animal se encontraba recostado en su espalda frente a Sakura quien le rascaba cariñosamente su estomago, mientras él movía la cola feliz.

Eriol y Shaoran no salían de su asombro no solo estaban acompañadas de un lobo (que por lo menos en un comienzo parecía salvaje) sino que este parecía un indefenso cachorro ante los mimos de las féminas. Al parecer sus caras de desconcierto eran demasiado evidentes por lo que Tomoyo (quien tenía una mueca de diversión casi burlona) desde su puesto aclaro:

-No se preocupen ya no están en peligro, Yue es un fiel amigo nuestro es solo que no los conocía, vengan- llamó - Que buen susto el que se llevaron- rió con diversión.

Eriol quien al parecer creía ciegamente en la palabra de Tomoyo se aproximo a ella sin dudar, pero Shaoran aun desconfiado no se movió de su lugar y solo podía mirar con incredulidad al ahora manso cachorro que era acariciado por la princesa, Sakura notando su escrutinio, dejo de tener aquella mirada cargada de dulzura y mirándolo con algo más de formalidad pregunto:

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- pero antes que Shaoran o Eriol pudieran responder Sakura habló- Mis padres-exhalo con entendimiento, Shaoran solo asintió.

-Nos dijeron que aquí habían hermosos paisajes y algunas sorpresas, claro que nunca pensamos que se referían a eso- Bromeo Eriol señalando al lobo desde su asiento al lado de Tomoyo, con la que rápidamente entablo una animada conversación, dejando a los príncipes "solos", pues ninguno de ellos se atrevería a inmiscuirse en una conversación en la que ambos sospechaban había un grado de intimidad mayor al de una simple amistad.

-Está bien, ya puedes moverte- dijo Sakura notando la rigidez de un desconfiado Shaoran- Ya se ha tranquilizado, no te atacara…claro a menos que yo se lo ordene- finalizo sonriendo algo burlona pues el joven se había vuelto a tensar al oír la última parte- Es una broma señor Li, por favor relájese Yue no le hará daño.

-¿Yue? ¿Le has puesto nombre?

-Sí, ¿acaso tiene algo de malo?- respondió la princesa a la defensiva.

-No…es un bonito nombre- respondió el joven con sinceridad.

-Oh… Pues, gracias- dijo ella escueta.

El silencio incomodo que se había instalado entre ambos fue roto por la voz de Tomoyo, que unos metros más allá preguntó:

-¡Sakura! ¿Podemos mostrarles _aquello?, _por favor, de todas formas íbamos a ir- rogó.

La princesa miro a su amiga con reticencia pero ante los (siempre invencibles) ojos de cachorrito de Tomoyo no le quedo más que ceder, asintiendo.

-¿Dónde nos llevaran?- preguntó Eriol animado.

-Ya lo veras- respondió entusiasta Tomoyo.

-Vamos Yue es hora de volver con ellos- susurro Sakura al lobo, quien no cesaba de mover su cola feliz de tener a la muchacha dándole atenciones. Ella y Tomoyo (quienes habían dejado sus caballos pastando en el prado) comenzaron a internarse en el bosque por el lado contrario al que los jóvenes habían ingresado y los chicos curiosos las siguieron. Luego de unos minutos Sakura, quien era seguida fielmente por Yue, se detuvo frente a un gran tronco que se encontraba acostado en el piso, con sus manos retiro un gran pedazo de corteza que tenia la apariencia de pertenecer al tronco pues encajaba perfectamente con él. Al retirar el pedazo de madera Shaoran y Eriol vieron como asombro que el tronco se encontraba ahuecado por dentro, pero aun más increíble era que una loba se encontraba acostada junto a seis pequeños cachorros que dormían plácidamente a su lado.

- Hola Rubi- saludo con cariño Sakura a la loba de pelambre oscuro y ojos claros que rayaban en lo violeta, la cual movía efusivamente la cola ante los recién llegados. La princesa y Tomoyo se acercaron al animal acariciándola con cariño para luego depositar los ramilletes de flores a su lado junto con un cuenco con comida.

-Ya que Rubi debe estar todo el día aquí cuidando a sus crías Sakura creyó que sería buena idea traerle una parte del claro donde tanto ama correr y comida, claro- Confidencio Tomoyo sonriente.

-Es un gesto muy noble de su parte majestad- alabo Eriol. Ante la confesión de su amiga, Sakura se sonrojo avergonzada pues no estaba acostumbrada a compartir ese tipo de intimidades con extraños- Y por supuesto de ti también Tomoyo – agregó suavemente con más familiaridad mirando a la aludida, a lo que Tomoyo respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

Los jóvenes vieron con ternura como Yue se aproximaba a su pareja juntando frentes, para luego lamerle el hocico y acostarse a su lado. Y no paso mucho tiempo para que los revoltosos cachorros se vieran interesados en los recién llegados, corriendo primero a las chicas con las que ya estaban acostumbrados, escalaron sobre sus vestidos manchándolas de lodo y tirándoles el cabello con sus pequeños hocicos a lo que las jovenes solo respondían con risas y caricias para los pequeños, sin importarles el desastre que dejaban en sus atuendos.

Uno de los lobeznos miraba a Shaoran con atención, sin atreverse a acercarse, el príncipe deseaba acariciar al pequeño pues siempre había sido un gran amante de los animales, sin embargo para él no había pasado desapercibido como Yue lo había estado mirando de reojo todo el trayecto, prácticamente vigilándolo, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría si se atrevía a tocar uno de sus cachorros. Así que, consciente de que no hay que subestimar la inteligencia de un animal Shaoran miro a Yue directamente a los ojos y con voz suave pregunto:

-¿Puedo sostener a tu cachorro?- Todos los presentes miraron a Yue con atención y respiraron tranquilos cuando vieron que el imponente lobo blanco parpadeaba lentamente acompañando el movimiento con una leve inclinación de su cabeza, casi como si estuviera asintiendo.

Sakura que miraba a Shaoran de forma indescifrable le señalo:

-Te ha dado permiso

Shaoran miro al pequeño lobito y extendió sus brazos hacia el invitándole a acercarse a lo que el cachorro rápidamente accedió saltando a sus brazos y lamiéndole la cara con entusiasmo, lo que llamo la atención de los otros lobeznos que rápidamente se bajaron de las faldas de los tres otros jóvenes para ir a conocer su nuevo amigo, y pronto Shaoran se vio rodeado de pequeñas bolitas peludas de blanco y negro que no tenían reparo en tirar de sus ropas y cabello.

-Quien diría que el gran Shaoran Li fue vencido por cachorros- bromeo Eriol mirando a su amigo que se encontraba en el piso a merced de los pequeños.

Tomoyo reía con diversión y Sakura que había visto todo el espectáculo de los pequeños con el príncipe con curiosa atención no pudo evitarlo y _sonrió._

Luego de varios minutos en los que todos jugaron con los efusivos cachorros Eriol había vuelto a acaparar de manera entusiasta la atención de la joven Tomoyo, que no tenía problemas en corresponderle con su animada plática.

Los pensamientos de Sakura, que se encontraba acariciando la pancita del más pequeño de los cachorros, fueron interrumpidos cuando Shaoran hablo:

-¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado?- preguntó serio pero algo tímido.

-Adelante- concedió la princesa, sin demostrar ningún tipo de entusiasmo, haciendo espacio en la fina hierba en la que estaba sentada.

- Mmm ¿Cómo es que emm … Yue y usted…

-¿Somos tan unidos, a pesar de que él es salvaje?- completó, a lo que Shaoran asintió atento- Vera cuando yo era solo una niña aun no existían regulaciones sobre la caza en los bosques y los aldeanos desconocían la importancia de respetar su equilibrio, así que en ese tiempo comenzaron a escasear las liebres, venados y todo tipo de presas. Un día en una de mis salidas junto a Tomoyo nos adentramos un poco más de lo normal, y de lo permitido, en el bosque - agrego con una mueca traviesa- y sin querer nos topamos con aquel prado en el que estuvimos anteriormente, y no solo con eso sino que además en el había un pequeño lobo blanco, que se veía famélico ya que podíamos prácticamente contar sus costillas- conto la princesa mientras su mirada se teñía de preocupación ante el recuerdo.

-Yue- adivinó Shaoran ante lo que la joven asintió.

-Sí, estaba solo y muy desnutrido, Tomoyo y yo cargábamos una cesta con comida y aunque estaba muy asustado el hambre fue más fuerte y no dudo en aceptarnos todo el alimento que le ofrecimos, desde ese día íbamos diariamente al prado a verlo y yo informe a mi papa de la triste situación y fue él quien se dio cuenta que la falta de presas de las que Yue podría haberse alimentado era causada por los aldeanos, así que estableció políticas de caza que duran hasta el día de hoy, y sin las cuales el bosque se vería seriamente afectado- a medida que avanzaba en su relato Sakura fue relajándose, para terminar hablando con pasión sobre las estrategias de cuidado del bosque que poseía su reino e incluso, de manera ligera, insinuó algunas modificaciones que ella creía, podían ser beneficiosas. Shaoran oía todo muy interesado pues el mismo siempre estaba buscando estrategias que contribuyeran al bienestar de su reino y pronto se encontraron intercambiando animadamente distintas ideas y planes que permitirían una mejor sustentabilidad del bosque y sus animales.

La conversación estaba muy animada cuando Sakura fijo su mirada en el cielo, y se percato que el sol que estaba sobre sus cabezas, ya había alcanzado la posición del medio día, parándose del lado de Shaoran agregó:

-Se me ha hecho tarde, ha sido… una excelente conversación, con su permiso señor Li- se despidió Sakura haciendo una reverencia para luego mirar a Shaoran regalándole una honesta sonrisa antes de despedirse de los lobos dejando todo en orden para luego marcharse seguida por Tomoyo quien se había despido efusivamente de Eriol y luego de forma educada de Shaoran.

"_Es la primera vez que me sonríe de verdad_"pensó el príncipe sin poder evitarlo, y de cierta forma se sentía bien, no es que alguna vez le hubiera interesado si era del agrado de alguien o no, pero extrañamente sentía necesario reivindicar con la princesa su anteriormente (y doblemente) dañada reputación.

Solo había una cosa que lo inquietaba "_¿Por qué siempre desaparece más o menos a esta hora?_"

-Te has dado cuenta que Tomoyo y la princesa no se ven por ningún lado a esta hora- señalo Eriol cortando el pensamiento de Shaoran.

-…¡Keh! ¿Cómo crees que voy a fijarme en eso? Y.. ¡ni siquiera lo estaba pensando!- se defendió innecesariamente algo ruborizado el príncipe.

-Por supuesto que no- agregó irónico Eriol mirándolo burlón.

* * *

Debo decir que estoy más que emocionada y agradecida con todos ustedes, mi semana a estado cargada de estudios y quiero que sepan que con cada uno de sus comentarios sentía que mi carga se aligeraba notablemente y una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro, por eso gracias a:

-feruzzi, morena, Sakura Love, Flor de cerezo, Kagome555m, mariacd1, Lid33, Misaos, Maya-chan1 y una chica misteriosa más. XD

¡Muchas gracias chicas son adorables !


	7. Mediodía

Hola chicas mil disculpas por tanto atraso pero bueno ya se imaginarán por que es, les traigo este pedacito de continuación espero subir el próximo pronto, besoos!

* * *

7. "_Mediodía_"

Como todas las mañanas, desde la llegada de los Li, se encontraban todos desayunando en el comedor real y en esta ocasión, el tópico de conversación había tomado un rumbo distinto al de otras veces y los reyes se encontraban discutiendo sobre políticas y estrategias de los reinos, mientras sus esposas los miraban con resignado reproche. Shaoran sabía que a su madre no le agradaba que el rey Li hablara de trabajo en la mesa y al parecer Nadeshiko compartía su sentimiento, en cambio a él le apasionaba contrastar ideas, sobre todo si estas eran en beneficio de la población pues como siempre le habían enseñado sus padres "Gobernar más que un derecho es un deber" y él pretendía ser el mejor rey que su pueblo alguna vez hubiera visto. "_No le veo nada de malo al tema…hmm mujeres, siempre reclaman que no las escuchan pero cuando es el momento no dan su opinión_" pensó mirando a su madre de soslayo.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo- dijo respetuosamente una voz clara y serena. Shaoran y Eriol vieron con asombro como Sakura acababa de manifestarse en contra de cierta opinión del rey Li. "_Está bien… retiro lo dicho_" pensó aún sorprendido el príncipe mientras esperaba con ansias la reacción de su padre, pues nunca había visto a nadie además de su madre diferir con él, de hecho y a pesar de ser su hijo aún no contaba con el beneficio de discutir abiertamente con el rey pues él aún consideraba que su hijo tenía mucho que aprender.

-¿A sí? Pues dime pequeña ¿Qué harías tú?-respondió el rey sereno, regalándole una gran sonrisa a Sakura. Si Shaoran se había sorprendido un poco por la osadía de la muchacha la respuesta tan serena de su padre lo descolocó tanto a él como a Eriol y tuvo que frenar el impulso de reclamar ante la injusticia de la situación, pero sabía que eso solo lo haría ver más infantil, tan infantil como los ligeros celos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Pues yo creo que tiene razón en querer darle refugio y alimento a los pobladores sin hogar pero para resolver el problema deberíamos enfocarnos en enseñarles a valerse por sí mismos dándoles trabajo, por ejemplo, pues no solo le estarían dando herramientas para tener un mejor futuro sino que además, una vez que estas personas comiencen a surgir y sean independientes, los beneficios del reino que antes se le otorgaban pueden pasar luego a otras personas que los necesiten y así nuestra ayuda llegaría a más personas- opino la princesa firme y respetuosa.

-Ya veo cual es tu punto, ¡Me parece una gran idea!-Respondió entusiasmado el rey. Entre asombrado , confundido el príncipe solo se limitó a observar y escuchar la conversación en la que ambos reyes y Sakura se enfrascaron, la princesa daba firmemente sus opiniones y ambos reyes las consideraban con respeto y viceversa. Pronto Shaoran se dio cuenta de dos cosas: los reyes Kinomoto miraban a su hija con gran orgullo y adoración cada vez que hablaba para dar una nueva idea y tanto el rey Li como su esposa parecían más que acostumbrados a la audacia de la joven "_Esta debe ser una de __aquellas__ maravillosas conversaciones (según mis padres) que me perdía cada vez que no deseaba venir, tal vez… tenían razón"_.

A diferencia de otros días la charla de sobremesa se había extendido más de lo usual y todo se encontraban charlando animosamente, las reinas intercambiaban cuidadosos cuchicheos, Eriol y Tomoyo hablaban no solo con sus labios, sino que también con sus miradas palabras que aún no eran pronunciadas y Shaoran se limitaba a escuchar entre fascinado y algo celoso como la chica tenía a dos grandes gobernantes acorralados con sus argumentos. Todas estas conversaciones fueron abruptamente cortadas por las potentes campanadas de una de las torres del castillo, anunciando el mediodía.

Antes las fuertes campanadas Sakura se paró casi de un salto de su silla, dándole una significativa mirada a Tomoyo, quien se levantó a su vez, ambas agradecieron por el desayuno y se disculparon con los presentes pero antes de que pudieran retirarse Eriol hizo realidad las palabras que estaban rogando por salir de los labios de Shaoran:

-Si no es mucha la intromisión, puedo preguntar ¿Qué es lo que hacen a estas hora? Pues nunca parecen estar por los alrededores.

Ante su pregunta Sakura se sonrojo levemente pues no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de intromisiones , Tomoyo le dio una mirada tan significativa como la que ella misma había recibido un minuto atrás, y el corto silencio fue interrumpido por Nadeshiko:

-Siempre le digo a Sakura que debería relajarse más, aún es muy joven pero ella insiste en ir a la biblioteca a estudiar por horas y Tomoyo es una gran artista no solo en la música también con la aguja ¡hace unos vestido maravillosos!- relato la reina con entusiasmo y cariño.

Las chicas sonrieron con timidez y por unos segundos Shaoran noto cierto brillo de culpabilidad en los ojos de la princesa, solo fueron unos momentos, pero estaba seguro de aquello y la curiosidad lo estaba matando. "¡_Ni lo pienses! He tenido suficientes malos entendidos con ella, además lo que haga no es mi problema_" pensó tajante, aunque su auto convencimiento estaba teniendo poco éxito, pues su curiosidad ante lo desconocido era inevitable _"Y hay que aceptar que esta es la princesa más extraña que he visto en mi vida"._

-Bueno ha sido un delicioso desayuno, muchas gracias y si sus majestades me lo permiten me retiro-se disculpó cortés Eriol.

-Permiso- dijo Shaoran respetuoso levantándose de la mesa para ir tras su amigo.

Sin nada especial para hacer hoy los jóvenes decidieron pasear por los terrenos que daban hacia la entrada del pueblo, al que los jóvenes deseaban explorar, mas por ser de la realeza no se les permitía salir sin un sequito el cual incluía guardias reales, carrozas y demaces, lo cual no parecía muy divertido. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente familiarizándose con el lugar, y luego de andar varios metros, iban dando la vuelta a una de las esquinas del castillo cuando una suave brisa trajo consigo un aroma floral que había quedado en la memoria del príncipe. De manera instantánea la mente de Shaoran lo transporto a aquel día en la arena de combate, donde la cercanía del duelo permitió al joven captar la esencia de la joven princesa. "_No puede ser_" pensó, pues en aquel costado del castillo se encontraban los establos y carruajes donde solo se veía trabajadores, hasta que una delgada figura llamo su atención pues iba cubierta con una capa de pies a cabeza y se subía rápidamente a un carruaje, donde la figura del cochero también se encontraba cubierta de pies a cabeza, apenas se subió la primera figura a la carroza esta comenzó su marcha, saliendo por las compuertas del castillo que daban hacia el pueblo... "¡_Pero que rayos! ¿Están locas? ¡Si salen solas están a merced de muchísimos peligros y nadie podrá protegerlas!"_

-Vamos- señalo cortante Shaoran mientras trotaba de manera decidida hacia los carruajes_._

_-¿A dónde quieres ir?- _pregunto confuso Eriol mientras seguía a su amigo.

-A averiguar de una vez por todas a que se debe tanto misterio.

* * *

Gracias a todas las chicas que han tenido paciencia, ( :') son un amor de personas tan comprensivas ) y a las que no también. Otra cosa, me encanta que me dejen saber sus opiniones con respecto a la trama y respondiendo el comentario de Elfenixenlasllamas le puse Yue al lobo por la relación que estos animales mantienen con la luna :) principalmente.

Ignoro la fecha de la próxima actualización pero quiero que sepan que sí estoy pendiente de la historia y no la dejare botada, ni a ustedes, cuídense ! PorLasNubes


	8. ¡Oh! ¡Valiente príncipe!

Hola chicas, decidí tomarme un tiempo extra para continuar la historia, no quiero que piensen que las tengo botadas ¿eh? Enjoy!

* * *

8. "_¡Oh, valiente príncipe!"_

Aprovechando que la mayoría de los trabajadores se encontraban en su receso de almuerzo, ambos jóvenes lograron acercarse a la zona de carruajes sin ser vistos.

-¡¿Me puedes decir que pasa contigo?! ¿De qué misterio hablas? ¿Por qué vinimos hasta acá?- susurraba frenético Eriol, apoyado junto a Shaoran tras un carruaje sencillo.

-Shh...Acabo de ver a la princesa y su amiga salir del reino solas en un carruaje-respondió en voz baja mientras miraba a todos lados asegurándose que nadie los viera.

-¿Tomoyo?.. Vaya quien lo diría...esa chica sí que está llena de sorpresas.

-¡Deja de poner esa cara de tonto y ayúdame! No sé qué traman pero no pueden salir sin protección del castillo, si algo malo llegase a sucederles seremos los únicos responsables- al ver como Eriol confundido abría la boca para reclamar aclaró- Iban tapadas de pies a cabeza claramente sus padres no tienen idea de lo que hacían, si algo les ocurre seriamos los únicos que sabrían de su salida, por lo tanto, los únicos que podrían haberlas ayudado, imagínate que gran desastre quedaría.

-¿No sería mejor en ese caso avisarle a los reyes?- ante la expresión indescriptible de Shaoran Eriol puntualizó burlón- Ahhh ya veo a alguien le ha picado el bichito de la curiosidad...no puedo culparte también deseo saber qué es lo que traman- confidencio el joven- Ah y otra cosa dijiste que ambas iban totalmente cubiertas ¿Cómo fue que las reconociste?- preguntó curioso.

-Solo cállate y ayúdame ¿quieres?- rogó un gruñón y sonrojado príncipe, negándose a confidenciar algo tan personal a su amigo.

-Está bien está bien, si queremos seguirlas deberemos salir en una de estas también- dijo palmeando el carruaje- pero ¿Cómo?

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras pensaban, hasta que Eriol fijo su vista en los establos aledaños y se escabulló hacia ellos.

-¡¿Eriol, a dónde vas?!- Shaoran susurraba mientras veía como su amigo desaparecía dentro del establo- Juro que un día de estos...- gruñía sin sentido mientras se pasaba una mano por su cara en desesperación, aunque ni bien termino de hacer el gesto y Eriol ya se encontraba trotando de vuelta a al lado del carruaje con prendas de trabajador en sus manos- ¿Qué traes ahí?

-¿No es obvio?- ante la mirada de confusión de Shaoran, Eriol suspiro mascullando por lo bajo- de los dos alguien debe tener la cabeza maciza...

-Basta de estupideces- gruño el príncipe -¿Me puedes decir porque traes ropa de uno de los trabajadores?

-No sé si lo has notado pero eres de la realeza ¿Crees que tu posición es diferente a la de las chicas?, ¡también deberemos salir de incognito!- dijo emocionado- así que tu iras dentro del carruaje y yo lo conduciré.

-¿Cómo se supone que buscare a ese par si debo estar escondido?- preguntó exasperado el príncipe.

-Para tu suerte dudo que la gente del pueblo Kinomoto te reconozca pues no has estado aquí en años, sin embargo los guardias del castillo nos han visto anteriormente, por eso yo me pondré estas ropas y tú te quedaras dentro del carruaje, una vez fuera ambos podremos movernos a nuestras anchas.

-Bien pensado- dijo Shaoran asintiendo.

-Por supuesto que está bien pensado, solo Eriol, el gran estratega es capaz de...-su monólogo cesó cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba solo- ¿Shaoran?

-Vamos Eriol que esperas- dijo Shaoran asomando la cabeza por una de las ventanillas desde el interior del carruaje.

-No aprecian mi talento- dijo el joven resignado.

* * *

Habían recorrido todo el terreno previo a la salida sin problemas y ahora estaban frente a la gran compuerta que separaba al castillo del pueblo.

-Buenas tardes honorable guardia, deseo pasar junto a mi humilde carruaje hacia al pueblo para ya sabe... hacer negocios, si eso, tengo todo un criadero de...¡conejos! si conejos salvajes que luego se los vendo a mi amigo Sha...Sheldon que luego los entrena para...rastrear zanahorias ¡si! para rastrear las mejores zanahorias , así todos podremos andar con nuestros conejos domesticados y sabremos exactamente donde están las mejores zanahorias del reino ¿No adora las zanahorias?- termino Eriol entusiasmado, mientras el guardia de la compuerta no hacía más que mirarlo completamente en blanco.

Por dentro del carruaje Shaoran que había escuchado toda la "brillante " explicación de su amigo no hacía más que golpear su cabeza contra la pared del vehículo "_Seguramente se cayó de cabeza al_ nacer" pensaba resignado.

Antes de que el guardia pudiera hacer algún comentario sobre el relato de Eriol una carretilla cargada de paja se aproximo a la compuerta.

-¡Buenas tardes amigos!- saludó el campesino a los presentes, logrando así que el guardia saliera de su estado de estupefacción para abrir la compuerta.

Dándose cuenta que no había necesidad de hacer tanta ceremonia para salir, Eriol hechó a andar el carruaje tras la carretilla- Bueno adiós… ¡déjame saber si quieres uno de esos conejos!- se despidió dejando al guardia de nuevo sin palabras.

Una vez fuera del castillo pudieron comenzar su búsqueda y ya llevaban varios minutos andando por los caminos del pueblo que era bastante amplio, lo cual no facilitaba las cosas.

-¡Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrarlas en un lugar tan grande!- dijo frustrado el príncipe desde la ventanilla que comunicaba al cochero con los ocupantes del carruaje.

-Paciencia amigo mío, al parecer tenemos tendencia a toparnos con ambas señoritas bastante seguido, ya verás que las encontraremos- dijo Eriol optimista mientras conducía los caballos- Tranquila mi querida Tomoyo ¡Voy por ti!- murmuro soñador, a lo que su amigo no pudo evitar rodar los ojos para seguir mirando por la ventana atento. Le hubiera gustado buscar desde afuera como Eriol pero lo más probable es que sus ropas llamarían la atención. La búsqueda se extendió por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que Eriol condujo el carruaje por una zona de casas muy modestas, donde un carruaje llamó la atención de Shaoran.

-¡Ese es! Estoy seguro- exclamó el príncipe reconociendo el carruaje donde habían subido las jóvenes, el cual estaba estacionado fuera de una amplia pero modesta casa.

Luego de darle las indicaciones a Eriol, ambos jóvenes se encontraban frente a la casa de pálidas paredes que en un costado tenía una placa donde se leía el grabado "Hogar Flor de Cerezo"

-¿Hogar?- se preguntó Eriol.

-No lo sé, pero si queremos averiguar que hay ahí dentro debemos pensar en una coartada para...- los planes del príncipe fueron cortados por el sonido de su amigo tocando las puertas sin más estaba a punto de reprender a Eriol cuando una señora de aspecto amable abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes caballeros- dijo la mujer mirando a ambos jóvenes al rostro, el cual Shaoran trato de recomponer en una expresión seria.

-Buenas tardes señora- dijo cortésmente Eriol- hemos venido para ofrecerle…-sabiendo que planeaba sacar a relucir su "brillante" historia de los conejos amaestrados, Shaoran piso el pie de su amigo logrando que guardara silencio.

-Nosotros…hemos venido porque…- Shaoran estaba trabajando a toda máquina tratando de inventar una escusa decente cuando la voz de la señora se oyó:

-¿Es usted el nuevo benefactor?- preguntó ella mirando las ropas de Shaoran que si bien no eran en extremo costosas si se podía apreciar su buena calidad.

-¡Así es! Y yo soy su acompañante, mi señor está interesado en donar dinero a este emmm…

-Fundación- aclaró la señora algo extrañada.

-¡Si eso! Y bueno, a él le gustaría dar un paseo por el lugar primero, ya sabe para conocerlo más a fondo- haciendo una pausa se acerco a la señora confidenciándole- discúlpelo pero es un hombre de pocas palabras- Shaoran solo se limito a darle una mirada envenenada, ya pagaría después.

-Oh está bien, pasen- dijo la señora haciéndose a un lado.

Una vez adentro los jóvenes observaron que el interior del recibidor era absolutamente cálido y hogareño, y daba a una amplia cocina en la que varias señoras se encontraban inmiscuidas en su labor, dejando toda la casa con un delicioso olor a comida, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a los chicos fue la gran cantidad de juguetes que habían regados en el piso aunque no se veían niños al rededor. La mente de Shaoran comenzaba a sacar conclusiones cuando un grito femenino proveniente de la parte trasera de la casa se escucho.

¡Ahhh! ¡Auxilio! –"¡_Esa es la voz de la princesa!_" Sin pensárselo dos veces (y sin darle tiempo a la señora de detenerlo) Shaoran comenzó a correr, atravesando el amplio recibidor hasta llegar a los ventanales que daban a un costado del jardín, desde donde provenían los gritos- ¡Sálvame por favor! ¡Oh, valiente príncipe!- por un segundo Shaoran paró en seco "_¿Cómo sabe que estoy aquí?_" dejando a un lado sus dudas retomo su carrera, atravesando de un salto los ventanales mientras desenvainaba al mismo tiempo su espada, para enfrentar al cualquier peligro que ahí se encontrara. Por eso, quedo completamente descolocado cuando en vez de temibles bandidos lo recibieron un montón de gritos infantiles provenientes de una gran cantidad de niños que corrían asustados de él y su espada, para esconderse detrás de un par de jóvenes que lo miraban completamente confundidas y además con una terrible ira en los ojos.

Guardando la espada que siempre llevaba consigo y rascándose la cabeza avergonzado, Shaoran aclaró:

-Puedo explicarlo…

* * *

¿Habrá algún capítulo que termine bien para Shaoran? probablemente no XD jeje

Muchísimas gracias a las chicas que me han comentado, cuando estoy en la universidad y me llega algún mensaje de ustedes me alegran mucho el día! Y gracias tambíen a las chicas que me han agregado a su lista de historias favoritas e incluso a su lista de autores favoritos wow! esa si que no me la esperaba! nos vemos, espero que pronto, besos! PorLasNubes


	9. El dragón y sus amigos

Chicas lo siento taaaaaantooooooo pero no tienen ni idea la universidad y mi carrera en particular es mucho más difícil de lo que me imagine y no me fue muy bien que digamos de 7 ramos me faltaron 2 por aprobar u.u así que no estaba muy del animo para escribir, pero bueno estoy aprovechando lo último de mis vacaciones de invierno para hacerlo, las quiero mucho les deseo lo mejor en sus vidas, nos vemos! Enjoy!

* * *

9- _El dragón y sus amigos._

"_Si las miradas matasen…_"

Si así fuese probablemente estaría muerto y enterrado a muchos metros bajo tierra. Sakura y Tomoyo lo miraban fija e intensamente ubicadas frente a un montón de infantes que buscaban escondite a sus espaldas, sus pequeños ojos demostraban el miedo y confusión ante la llegada de un extraño, tan extraño como Shaoran y su gran entrada.

-Sigo esperando su explicación señor Li- la voz de la princesa se hizo oír con fiera determinación haciendo gala de su jerarquía real.

-Yo creí que… bueno usted estaba pidiendo ayuda y…- ante cada vacilación la princesa elevaba sutilmente sus cejas en un gesto de incredulidad y molestia.

-¿Cómo es que supo dónde hallarnos?- preguntó Sakura impaciente.

-Vi que se subían al carruaje y…-la rápida explicación del príncipe fue cortada de pronto.

-¿¡Nos siguieron!?-la molestia de la princesa comenzaba a ser más que palpable en el aire.

-Su alte..-antes que pudiera terminar la palabra Sakura llevo el dedo índice a sus labios en un gesto que pedía que su estatus no fuera revelado, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza Eriol prosiguió- por favor le pido que no se moleste, sé que no es correcto seguir a las personas sin su consentimiento, pero el prín…- Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par en advertencia- … ehh Shaoran se preocupó al verlas salir solas - dijo de manera conciliadora Eriol luego de hacer su aparición desde el ventanal por el que unos minutos antes Shaoran había hecho su "gran" entrada - Si las seguimos fue solo porque nos preocupa su seguridad- dijo mientras miraba directamente a Tomoyo, dándole mayor significado a sus palabras.

"_Salvado por Eriol_"pensó el príncipe, quien fue capaz de relajar un poco sus músculos al dejar de recibir el par de miradas (o más bien dagas afiladas) que ahora se posaban sobre su amigo, que al parecer había logrado pensar en una excusa más inteligente que una estúpida historia de conejos amaestrados_ "Aún no es un caso perdido, tiene sus momentos de lucidez" _pensó satisfecho Shaoran.

-Oh, en ese caso les agradecemos que se preocupen por nosotras- dijo Tomoyo suavizando su semblante mientras posaba su mirada en Eriol. Sakura la miró incrédula sin poder creer que había perdonado tan fácilmente una intromisión de ese nivel.

-¿Alguien más sabe que salimos de… **ahí**?- La pregunta parecía ser de suma importancia para la princesa, por lo que los jóvenes negaron de inmediato, ante esto Sakura pareció relajarse un tanto y aunque aún tenía la sensación de que se había invadido su privacidad decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto por el bien de los pequeños que se encontraban asustados a sus espaldas.

-Niños ellos son los señores Li y Eriol- les dijo la princesa a los infantes que se habían mantenido curiosos escuchando la previa conversación- Y han venido a conocerlos…-Luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras, una idea pareció formarse en la mente de Sakura pues miró de forma traviesa y sutilmente malvada al par de recién llegados y agregó-Es más los jóvenes aquí presentes han venido a jugar con ustedes ¡Al juego que deseen!

Ante esta nueva expectativa los niños dejaron su escondite para comenzar a dar saltitos de júbilo y risas de emoción, no todos los días recibían tantas visitas dispuestas a pasar tiempo con ellos. Y mientras Eriol portaba una sonrisa amable y parecía estar ansioso esperando ser elegido por un pequeño para jugar, Shaoran estaba visiblemente incomodo pues siempre fue un niño muy serio, nunca tuvo muchos amigos, tampoco tenía hermanos, nunca había tratado con niños pequeños en su vida, no sabía que esperar.

-¿Y niños que quieren hacer?- preguntó Sakura animada.

Ante la mirada confundida de los pequeños ante el sin fin de posibilidades Tomoyo sugirió:

- ¿Qué les parece si terminamos el juego de la princesa que fue interrumpido?-agregó mirando a Shaoran con diversión, y una ola de eufóricas afirmaciones se hizo escuchar de parte de los pequeños- Genial, pero hay que encontrarles un papel a ustedes dos ¿Qué podría ser? Tenemos a la princesa-dijo apuntando a Sakura- el príncipe-apuntó a un pequeño con un adorable disfraz improvisado por una sabana como capa y espada de madera- y el hada madrina que ayuda a la princesa- dijo mientras se apuntaba a sí misma.

-¿Qué les parece si soy el mago que ayuda al príncipe?-Pregunto entusiasmado Eriol.

-¡Que buena idea!- Exclamó Tomoyo- Ahora solo falta el papel para su maje.. Li- corrigió rápidamente-….mmm… ¿Qué podrá ser?...

-¡Dagon!¡ El puede sed el dagon!- Exclamó el pequeño disfrazado de príncipe.

-¡Qué buena idea Peter!-dijo Sakura, quien ante la cara de incredulidad del príncipe agrego- Un dragón, actúan por instinto sin pensar, que buena elección- agregó dirigiéndole mirando de reojo a Shaoran que quedo helado por sus palabras.

-jajaja cierto…cierto vamos arriba ese ánimo amigo- dijo Eriol palmeando la espalda de Shaoran en un gesto conciliador, a lo cual el solo respondió con un leve gruñido de molestia- Vaya sí que te tomas tu papel enserio- y antes que el príncipe pudiera hacer algún movimiento Eriol ya se encontraba tras de Tomoyo buscando protección.

"_Cobarde_" pensó el príncipe

-¡Señor Li! ¡¿Qué hace ahí parado el juego va a comenzar?!- resonó autoritaria la voz de la princesa.

-Sss..¡Sí!- respondió enderezando de inmediato la postura, casi como un militar.

_30 minutos después _

_-_¡Alto! ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- preguntaba Eriol indignado.

-Eh… ¿un dragón?- respondía Li indeciso, para "hacer una correcta personificación", como había dicho Eriol, Shaoran había sido provisto de un pedazo largo de tela verde como cola y en cada mano afirmaba una rama de árbol que simulaba ser las alas.

-¿En serio? Porque he visto venados que dan más miedo que tu amigo- dijo Eriol con un fingido aire profesional.

-¡¿Y se puede saber en qué momento te nombraron director?!- los pequeños cúmulos de paciencia parecían comenzar a evaporarse de Shaoran.

-¡En el momento en que vi que tu capacidad actoral apesta!- Conociendo bien a su amigo Eriol ya estaba preparado para echar a correr de un furioso Li- ¡Excelente a eso me refería!- agregó corriendo solo para lograr que Shaoran lo persiguiera con más ahínco-¡ Príncipe necesito tu ayuda el dragón me persigue!- gritaba Eriol lejos de estar asustado, mientras corría por el jardín.

-¡Ada voy mago!- gritaba solemne el pequeño Peter corriendo hacia Shaoran con su espada en alto y Shaoran estaba tan concentrado en su persecución a Eriol que no sintió la llegada del pequeño, el cual (por motivos de altura) no encontró mejor lugar para clavar su espada que en su trasero, Shaoran se detuvo en seco.

_"A mi, el príncipe del reino Li me… en mí..." _

-Uyy pedon- exclamó el pequeño y todos miraban expectantes a la reacción de Shaoran que giro lentamente para dirigirle una mirada helada al pequeño:

-Prepárate…-y antes de que el infante pudiera reaccionar Shaoran comenzó a dar pisadas dramáticas como si pesara 10 veces más- ¡Raaaawww raaarwww!- Exclamaba gritando al aire.

-¡AAAAhhh el dagon!¡Viene el dagon!- gritaban y reían los niños mientas Shaoran corría tras ellos simulando una persecución.

-Quien lo diría, sí tenía madera de actor- Opinaba Eriol que se encontraba a un costado de Tomoyo y Sakura mientras miraban a los pequeños correr de un lado a otro perseguidos por el dragón Li.

-Parece que te han robado el puesto del papel más popular amiga- rió Tomoyo.

-Así parece…-sonrió Sakura sin dejar de mirar la divertida escena.

-Bueno niños ya es hora de irnos- dijo con cariño Sakura bajando a una pequeña que estaba sentada en sus faldas.

-ooohhhh- exclamaron todos los pequeños en unísono en decepción y podría jurar que entre ellos oyó a Eriol.

-¿Cuándo vas a volved?- pregunto una pequeña de grandes ojos azules y las trenzas hasta las rodillas.

-Más pronto de lo que piensas, ni siquiera alcanzaran a extrañarnos- dijo Sakura mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura.

-Pero ya las extrañamos- dijo un pequeño agarrándose a las faldas de Tomoyo quien lo tomo en brazos- Aww pequeño nosotras también los extrañaremos, ¿Qué les parece si hacemos nuestra despedida?

Ante esto los niños comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de las chicas, una pequeñas llevo a Eriol de la mano junto al grupo y sin necesidad de una señal todos los niños rodearon a las chicas en un abrazo grupal, del cual Eriol participo gustoso. Shaoran veía divertido a su amigo, junto con las jóvenes rodeados por los pequeños, cuando un par de pequeños ojos lo miraron fijamente y Peter extendió su mano hacia el en señal de invitación, algo dudoso se aproximó lentamente, hasta que varios pares de bracitos lo atrajeron y posicionaron como parte del grupo, una sensación desconocida se posiciono en su pecho...fuera lo que fuera se sentía bien.

Luego de aquel abrazo grupa y antes que Eriol y Shaoran entraran nuevamente a la casa Peter se les acerco.

-¡Oigan!...-llego el pequeño corriendo, parecía haber recordado algo importante.

-¿Si?- preguntó Eriol.

-Cuiden a mi princesa y su hada madina- dijo solemne el pequeño.

Shaoran y Eriol se miraron divertidos.

-Tienes mi palabra- respondió igual de solemne Shaoran.

Cuando los jóvenes se adentraron en la casa, Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraban conversando con la señora que en un principio los había confundido por el benefactor, parecían estar explicándole la situación pues apenas vio a Shaoran la mujer hizo una reverencia.

-Disculpe mi ignorancia su majestad no lo reconocí- confesaba algo avergonzada la mujer.

-Por favor levántese y discúlpeme a mi por no ser sincero desde un principio- dijo Shaoran mientras agachaba su cabeza siendo imitado por Eriol.

-Está bien la princesa ya me explico todo- dijo sonriendo la mujer.

-Bien ya tengo todo anotado- dijo Tomoyo dejando una pluma en su tintero y enrollando un papel.

-No te preocupes Rose, mandaremos todo lo que hace falta desde el castillo- dijo Sakura sosteniendo de forma afectuosa las manos de la mujer para luego darle un abrazo de despedida que fue seguido por el de Tomoyo.

Los jóvenes las miraban curiosos por la falta de formalidad en sus acciones, ambos se despidieron con reverencias y siguieron a las muchachas a la salida.

-En vista de que salieron solos deberán regresar con nosotras-dijo Sakura mirando a ambos chicos.

Antes de que alguno de los jóvenes alcanzara a preguntar Tomoyo que ya tenía puesta su larga túnica agregó:

-Se puede salir pero no se puede entrar sin uno de estos- dijo sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido un pedazo de madera que tenía grabado y pintado con finos materiales un árbol de cerezo rodeado por intrincados diseños de enredaderas: el escudo de la familia Kinomoto, que se le era otorgado solo a los que se ganaban la confianza del rey para poder ingresar a sus anchas al castillo.

-Lo cierto es que jamás pensamos en como regresar- confesaba Eriol mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Pues entonces arriba- invito Sakura desde dentro del carruaje.

Una vez adentro Eriol quien no podía contener su naturaleza curiosa dijo:

-Princesa si no es mucha molestia puedo preguntarle ¿Por qué no quiere que los pequeños sepan de su estatus?

Sakura dio una sonrisa ladina.

-Porque ¿Qué es menos intimidante? Conocer a Sakura o conocer a la Princesa Sakura futura gobernante del reino Kinomoto- dijo con pomposidad- estos pequeños han perdido a sus padres o simplemente han sido abandonados, mientras más amigos logren hacer mejor, nunca nadie podrá emplazar el papel de sus padres pero si podemos ayudarles un solo un poco con su dolor..-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Ya veo…-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa- sepa que tanto usted como la señorita Tomoyo se han ganado mi más profundo respeto- agregó inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

_"Dudo mucho que sus sentimientos hacia Tomoyo se limiten solo al respeto"_ pensó entretenida Sakura.

-Gracias- respondió sincera- Y sepan ustedes que se han ganado mi agrado, así como mi fastidio en ocasiones- respondió la princesa con una pequeña sonrisa, que no dejaba entrever si hablaba enserio o no. Eriol solo atino a soltar una risita nerviosa.

-Lo sabemos princesa- respondió Eriol.

-Sakura- corrigió la princesa.

-… está bien… Sakura- probó Eriol.

- Y…señor Li- dijo la princesa.

-¿Si?- preguntó Shaoran quien se había limitado a escuchar la conversación.

-Esa fue la mejor personificación de un dragón que he visto en mi vida- Shaoran sentía sus mejillas arder, las risitas de Tomoyo eran audibles incluso fuera del carruaje, y aunque tal vez no lo reconozca a viva voz, el príncipe había conocido por primera vez lo que era jugar con amigos, lo que había dejado una cálida sensación en su pecho que no pretendía olvidar jamás.

Así con las mejillas del príncipe encendidas y el carruaje lleno de risas, volvieron todos juntos al castillo.


End file.
